


Weightless

by fujoshikoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Victor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel, Human Yuuri, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Depression, Smol Victor, Victor grows old with Yuuri, angel au, sweet victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: “From now on, you will be a guardian angel Vitya!”Victor could still recall the Superior’s voice boom merrily across the hall.“You shall be assigned to this little boy and you shall keep him from harm.”That was two weeks ago.--Where Angel Victor is assigned to be Yuuri's Guardian Angel. Read on as it shows parts of their life together.Part 1: Before birthPart 2: ChildhoodPart 3: AdolescentPart 4: AdulthoodPart 5: Forever





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrhymed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrhymed/gifts).



> __  
> Inspired by @chiinoseirie's[weeping angel art](https://twitter.com/chiinoiserie/status/964508221225418753?s=09). But between you and me, [THIS](https://twitter.com/chiinoiserie/status/960109494003941376?s=09) inspired me more.  
>   
> 
> Follow her and her art on Tumblr!

_“From now on, you will be a guardian angel Vitya!”_

 

Victor could still recall the Superior’s voice boom merrily across the hall.

 

_“You shall be assigned to this little boy and you shall keep him from harm.”_

 

That was two weeks ago.

 

He remembered asking for the name, his Superior said, Yuuri Katsuki, a baby boy that will be born on the 29th of November - that will be exactly one month from now.

 

He’s three years old - has been three years old for the longest time. When he asked the other angels on how did they grow, they all said to make a visit and pray to the Superior, and that he would listen and help him grow.

 

 _“It will be difficult Victor,”_ he remembered Superior telling him honestly.

 

_“At the end of the program, you would grow, in more ways than one. You would have the build of a mature angel, the mental and physical strength that any angel would dream of having. And what’s more, if you choose to come back without choosing to forget, then you would become an archangel, for your bravery” his Superior continued as his eyes turns glassy before looking at him sadly and saying, “but so many of those who left either chose to stay or chose to forget, and I do not blame them, but it’s still sad for me.”_

 

_“Why would anyone want to leave the heaven’s forever? Why would anyone choose to forget a memory?” he tilted his head as he asked, but only got a tired smile as a reply._

 

There was a lot going through his head that day, and the memories of his talk with his Superior is like a big question mark hovering atop his halo, without a solid answer.

 

“Are you ready?” he heard another angel call for him at the doorway, “Superior is ready to make the rain stop soon”

 

It was a ceremony - or a ritual, of sorts. Whenever an angel would descend to earth, a rainbow will have to be formed to let the people know that _hope_ is here.

 

That’s the sign of the angels, _hope_.

 

###

 

It was not a long fall -- not at all, his long silvery hair fluttered as his whitewashed colored wings supported his descent.

 

He landed on the beach which got him so excited that he started running around.

 

 _“People!”_ he thought excitedly as he went from one to another waving his hands in front of their faces, in an attempt to see who can _see_ him.

 

 _“It’s impossible Vitya,”_ he can almost hear the other angels reminding him only a few days before.

 

 _“Only the pure hearted ones can see us, those who would know us, but not use us - and let’s face it, they do not exist anymore, and even if they do, the chances of finding one who could see us and our wings are close from zero to one.”_ _they reminded, but Victor wasn’t listening, he was sure that he’d find them, at least one of them._

 

He can feel something hard yet grainy on his feet and realized that this is sand! There was no sand from where he came from.

 

He was still running around when he suddenly stopped and saw something crawling at his feet.

 

“Hello there little fellow, may the Superior bless you” he said as he crouched to the creature with six legs and walks sideways.

 

“Woof!” Victor heard which made his head turn.

 

_A dog!_

 

He thought dogs only stayed in heaven! He was so happy and tackled the poor thing on the ground almost alerting its owner who was casually talking to someone.

 

Victor leaned to the dog, smiling as he asked, “Hey little woofer, there is somewhere I need to go, can you point me to where a baby named Yuuri Katsuki will be born? I was supposed to look after him before I go back to heaven, I want to be tall and an archangel!”

 

He heard the dog woofed once before immediately bounding out.

 

“So this is the place?” he asked the dog after walking for more than ten minutes. The dog woofed in affirmation before trotting back the way they both came from to his probably worried-sick owner as Victor sent the dog a small blessing.

 

He turned back to the house.

 

It’s big, but it’s not much.

 

From what he’s learned, his charge will be born at a place of relaxation, in a humble family of three. He will grow up with the kid. Guiding and helping, day by day, to get the baby out in all sorts of trouble.

 

He was buzzing in excitement as he jumped up and down before he realized that there is a task he must do first. So he reigned in his excitement and reached out his small hands in front of him and closed his eyes as he prayed.

 

_“Superior, I know you love this family. If you have spare time, help me, help them, in any way we can. Thank you!”_

 

And the blessing has been given.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
